Shower with Your Dad Simulator
Shower with Your Dad Simulator is an independent video game where the player is a child showering with their father and they must get to the correct father. This video was uploaded on November 20th, 2015 and was the 449th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Sydney, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Mars participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mars and Andrea feeling weirded out about the concept of the game, while Sydney comments that she prefers to shower alone with loud music. They start the game and see the selection screen, Mars not feeling up to it, as Mackenzie is grossed out by the exposed pixel genitals. The other girls are just as grossed out. Andrea covers the screen with her hands, wants Sydney wanting a censor bar, specifically a ribbons, over the genitals. Mackenzie notices and comments on one of the dad's name being Richard. Mars is still not digging the game as they start the game proper, Andrea immediately turned off by what she has to do. Mackenzie makes an innuendo that make her feel grossed out, Sydney joking that somebody must have had some serious daddy issues when they were making the game. She loses as she does not get to the right dad in time, Sydney protesting that she was close enough. Andrea continues to play in silence with a disgusted expression on her face, while Mars accidentally gets into the wrong shower. Mackenzie almost runs into the wrong shower, while Mars comments on the child's lack of genitals. Andrea gets an item that makes her child adopted and the father changes, Andrea noting that her brother used to tell her she was adopted. Mackenzie finds a floaty item, while Mars finds an item that gives her double points. Later, Andrea finds an item that makes the dads "bald", Andrea realizing that the dads had pubic hair, while Mackenzie makes another innuendo and takes it back. Mars comments on her dad streak, while Andrea loses and makes a comment that leaves her very uncomfortable. Later, Mars jokes that she might consider naming one of her children Magnum, and immediately says that she won't. Later, Mars says she's not over the fact that it is a public shower and finds a beer, which give the child drunk vision. Mackenzie also finds the beer and jokes that who wouldn't want someone to give them a beer in the morning while they're in the shower. Sydney has the dad hidden behind shower curtains, and later gets into the wrong shower. Mackenzie is still weirded out by the exposed genitals, while Andrea poses the question of what happens if someone, who was a dad, was showering and someone else's child walked into their shower. She ponders if their dad sense tingles, before back tracking, saying that she hopes none of their anything tingles. Mackenzie makes yet another innuendo and takes it back, while Andrea finds a mask that makes all the dads her dad. Mars comments that she has to get right up onto the dad to make it count, while Mackenzie wonders and says that she should get extra points for getting to the right dad whilst drunk. Later, Mars doesn't get close enough to the dad and is upset by it. She then comments again that she has to get really close to make it count, before running out of time despite being close enough to the dad, which she points out. Meanwhile, Sydney has found a mini game and has the kid climb into a bathtub. The game then changed into a grid like game, which Sydney enjoys, saying it's like an old school game. She later finds another mini game, which after a couple failed attempts, she learns that she has to shoot the dads out of the sky, which concerns her and she ends the mini game. Mackenzie sees that there is a fourth dad in the shower and wonders who it is, while Mars asks if they can shower with the mum instead. Andrea jokes about who her dad is and finds a mask, saying that everyone is her dad. She then gets too happy with being able to run into any of the dad before the timer runs out, running into the wrong dad. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:2015